


Orgulhosos

by Bear91



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Arrogantshipping, Card Games, Depression, Drama & Romance, Duel Monsters Anime, F/M, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, Yu-Gi-Oh! - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear91/pseuds/Bear91
Summary: Após sofrer um pequeno acidente, Mai acaba sendo obrigada a passar um tempo na mansão Kaiba. Graças a essa situação ela e Seto acabam se aproximando mais do que deveriam e fortes sentimentos nascem entre os dois. Porém ambos parecem não saber lidar com tais sentimentos e o que poderia ter sido uma bela história de amor se transforma no contrário.(As personagens e o universo ficcional de Yu-Gi-Oh! não me pertencem. Eles são propriedade exclusiva de Kazuki Takahashi. Esta é apenas uma história feita por uma fã e para fãs, sem fins lucrativos.)
Relationships: Arrogantshipping - Relationship, Kaiba Seto & Kujaku Mai | Mai Valentine, Kaiba Seto/Kujaku Mai | Mai Valentine, Kujaku Mai | Mai Valentine/Valon
Collections: Yu-Gi-Oh! Monsters





	1. Prólogo

Aquele era um lugar afastado em São Francisco, não havia nada além do prédio que costumava existir ali. E que agora se encontrava completamente destruído, não restavam nada além de ruínas do que costumava ser a sede do Doma. Provavelmente era por isso que Dartz havia escolhido aquele local, ele não queria ninguém por perto o bisbilhotando. Foi isso que Seto pensou ao olhar todo aquele ambiente destruído, dando um sorriso de canto.

Ele se sentia aliviado ao ver aqueles escombros. Yugi já tinha dito que a antiga sede da Organização Paradius havia desmoronado, depois do último duelo entre ele Raphael. Porém Seto não confiava o suficiente nas palavras daqueles dois, apenas ficaria tranquilo depois que visse com seus próprios olhos. Ele precisava ter certeza absoluta que não havia sobrado nada, pois não queria ter a surpresa de lidar com algo vindo do Doma novamente.

Visto que ele realmente não tinha mais com o que se preocupar, Seto decidiu que era enfim a hora de voltar a Dominó. Finalmente ele iria embora daquela maldita cidade, onde ele apenas havia tido dores de cabeça. Então ele chamou a atenção de Mokuba que se encontrava um pouco distante, também observando as ruínas.

— Vamos Mokuba, nós já não temos mais nada para fazer aqui. — Seto afirmou, olhando mais uma vez ao redor de todas aquelas ruínas.

— Está bem, eu já estou indo Seto. — Mokuba respondeu de imediato, correndo na direção de seu irmão e em segundos ele já estava ao lado de Seto.

— Espera um pouco, aquela ali não é uma das motos que aqueles caras do Doma usavam? — Mokuba perguntou ao notar, enquanto varia a paisagem ao seu redor com olhar, uma moto alguns metros à frente. — Será que ainda sobrou algum deles? Eu vou até lá ver se há alguém. — Mokuba disse e simplesmente saiu apressado, antes que seu irmão pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

— Mas que droga! — Seto disse em reprovação — Não vá até aí tão rápido, pode ser perigoso. — Ele afirmou preocupado com o irmão e em seguida seguiu atrás do mesmo.

— SETO! — Mokuba gritou de repente, fazendo com que Seto corresse alarmado até ele com receio de algo tivesse lhe acontecido, mas para o alivio de Seto seu irmão estava completamente bem.

— Por que... você gritou? — ele iria questionar o seu irmão, quando notou que Mokuba estava ajoelhado no chão tentando acordar uma garota, que era um tanto familiar — Espera um pouco, essa garota...

— É a Mai, ela está ferida. Nós precisamos ajuda-la! — Mokuba afirmou, o garoto estava visivelmente preocupado. — Aparentemente ela sofreu um acidente, provavelmente deve ter perdido o controle da moto. — Seto disse, observando a moto jogada perto dali. — É, acho que não temos escolha, não podemos largar essa garota aqui nesse estado. — Afirmou cansado, se abaixando no chão e pegando a garota inconsciente em seus braços e em seguida se levantando e seguindo em frente na direção em que seu jato estava — Vamos embora, nós temos que levar essa garota para um hospital logo.

*****

Já fazia um bom tempo desde que eles haviam chegado em Dominó, naquele momento eles se encontravam na sala de espera do hospital. Mokuba estava inquieto, andava de um lado para outro, esperando notícias de Mai. Enquanto isso Seto estava sentado e ele também se encontrava muito impaciente, mas não pelo mesmo motivo que seu irmão. Ele mal via a hora de ir embora daquele hospital, Seto queria logo chegar em sua mansão pois precisava voltar ao trabalho o mais rápido possível. Ele já havia perdido tempo demais com todo o assunto do Doma, por isso ansiava por começar a recuperar o tempo perdido.

Após mais algum tempo de espera Mokuba acabou se sentando também, devido a demora. E depois de um longo tempo de espera finalmente o médico entrou na sala, Mokuba instantaneamente se levantou e correu até ele e imediatamente perguntou:

— Doutor, a Mai vai ficar bem?

— A garota sofreu inúmeras fraturas, mas felizmente nenhuma delas foi tão grave. Com exceção de uma fratura no seu pé esquerdo, que foi um pouco mais séria. E por isso ela vai ficar algumas semanas sem conseguir andar, mas nada que alguns remédios e repouso não resolvam. Vocês não precisam se preocupar, ela ficará bem!

— Que bom! Eu estava preocupado que pudesse ser algo mais sério, mas vai demorar muito tempo até ela se recuperar totalmente?

— Eu acredito que se tudo ocorrer bem, se não houver nenhuma complicação, em cinco ou seis semanas ela provavelmente estará completamente recuperada. Tudo que ela precisa agora é muito repouso e tomar corretamente os remédios, inclusive eu estava pensando em dar alta pra ela hoje mesmo. Porque certamente ela vai se sentir mais confortável em casa do que aqui no hospital, isso facilitará a recuperação dela e provavelmente vocês da família também iriam preferir desse modo. — Seto que continuava sentado de braços cruzados, observando com tédio a conversa entre seu irmão e o médico à distância, mas repentinamente se levantou e deus passos rápidos na direção dos dois.

— Não entenda errado Doutor. — Seto disse sério, surpreendendo o médico que nem havia visto ele chegar. — Essa delinquente não é nada nossa, nós apenas a encontramos machucada e ajudamos. Você deve ligar para a família dela, eles devem se encarregar de cuidar dela. Agora vamos embora Mokuba, nós já a ajudamos até mais do que ela merecia. — Seto afirmou e em seguida se virou, com intenção de ir embora dali.

— Seto, não fale assim da Mai. Ela não é uma pessoa ruim, além do mais nós não podemos deixa-la sozinha.

— Ela não vai estar sozinha. A Mai tem a família dela e é responsabilidade deles cuidarem dela, não nossa. Nós já fizemos a nossa parte. — Seto disse se virando novamente para Mokuba, estando visivelmente irritado.

— Mas Seto...

— O que é Mokuba? — ele perguntou impaciente.

— É que pelo que eu sei a Mai não tem família. Você não se lembra Seto? Na Batalha da Cidade, durante o duelo entre ela e Marik, ela contou que os pais dela morreram quando ela ainda era uma criança. Por isso nós realmente deveríamos ajudá-la, por favor Seto. Não podemos deixar a Mai sozinha aqui, eu sei que você nunca se deu bem com ela, mas apesar de tudo eu ainda a considero uma amiga.

— Está bem, vamos ajudá-la se é isso que você quer. — Seto finalmente se deu por vencido, estava cansado demais pra discutir com irmão. — O que exatamente você quer eu faça? Ela já está aqui no hospital e não resta mais nada se fazer.

— Eu acho que ela poderia ficar na nossa casa. — Após assimilar as palavras de seu irmão as feições de Kaiba imediatamente exibiam extrema reprovação e Mokuba não deixou de notar isso. — Por favor Seto, apenas até que ela se recupere, o médico mesmo disse que seria melhor se ela estivesse em casa.

— Ele realmente disse isso, mas na casa dela e não na nossa! Mokuba, entenda que essa é uma péssima ideia. A aquela garota não é uma pessoa confiável, você se lembra que ela fazia parte do Doma, a mesma organização que estava tentado tomar a nossa empresa? Pois eu me lembro claramente disso e eu não quero esse tipo de pessoa debaixo do mesmo teto que nós.

— Por favor Seto, reconsidere. Realmente as coisas que ela fez não foram nada boas, mas apesar disso eu sei não foi culpa dela. A Mai se envolveu com as pessoas erradas, ela não é má como você pensa. Se você não quiser fazer isso por ela, faça por mim.

— Mokuba, eu não sei...

— Você ouviu o médico Seto, a Mai precisa de repouso e cuidados. Na nossa casa ela pode ter tudo isso, afinal nós temos muitos empregados. E a nossa mansão é gigante, eu tenho certeza que você nem vai notar que ela está lá. Nós não podemos deixá-la sozinha, além do mais eu duvido que a Mai tenha pra onde ir ou qualquer pessoa que possa cuidar dela.

— Está bem, se você insiste tanto. — Seto se virou novamente para o médico, que continuava ali entre os dois desconfortável com a discussão dos dois Kaibas. — Doutor, até que essa garota esteja completamente recuperada eu irei me responsabilizar por ela. — Seto afirmou, totalmente insatisfeito com aquilo porque ele tinha certeza que aquela era uma péssima ideia, aquilo tinha tudo pra acabar em um grande desastre.


	2. Capítulo 1

Mai abriu os olhos lentamente, piscou algumas vezes na tentativa de se acostumar com a claridade do lugar. A garota virou-se para o lado, notou que havia uma grande janela que se encontrava fechada, uma grande cortina branca a cobria, impedindo que os raios de sol escapassem e tornassem o ambiente ainda mais claro. Ela sentiu se grata por isso, seus olhos não suportariam ainda mais luz. 

Ao virar-se novamente, desta vez para observar o outro lado do quarto, deparou-se com alguns moveis. Eles eram um tanto quanto luxuosos, o que a fez instantaneamente se lembrar de sua antiga casa e também perguntar-se que lugar era aquele. 

A ultima coisa da qual Mai se lembrava, antes de acordar naquele lugar desconhecido, era estar pilotando sua moto em seguida perder o controle da mesma. Ela estava a caminho da sede do Doma, planejava buscar suas coisas que ainda estavam lá. Por isso ela se sentia muita confusa, não entendia o que tinha acontecido e muito menos onde estava. 

Tendo em mente todas essas dúvidas, Mai resolveu se levantar. Ela sentia cansada, lutava contra a vontade de simplesmente fechar os olhos e voltar novamente ao seu sono. Ainda assim ela resolveu ignorar essa forte vontade de dormir, pois queria descobrir o que havia acontecido e que lugar era aquele. 

Apoiando suas mão no colchão ela tentou se levantar, no entanto ao fazer isso sentiu uma forte dor em quase todo seu corpo. O que fez com que ela deixasse escapar um gemido de dor e terminasse novamente deitada encarrando o teto. 

— A senhorita está bem? — perguntou de repente, uma mulher que saiu de uma porta no interior do quarto.

A mulher não aparentava ter mais que 25 anos, tinha cabelos pretos que estavam presos em um coque feito impecavelmente. Seus olhos eram castanhos, seu rosto continha uma expressão de preocupação. Ela usava um uniforme em um tom de azul bem claro, que parecia ser de empregada. Mai definitivamente não conhecia aquela mulher. 

— A senhorita está bem? — a mulher repetiu novamente a pergunta, enquanto dava passos rápidos na direção de Mai. 

— Não exatamente... — respondeu Mai, um pouco hesitante. — O meu corpo... eu sinto ele inteiro doer, como se um caminhão tivesse passado por cima de mim. 

Mai novamente tentou novamente se levantar, com intenção de ao menos conseguir se sentar. Ao apoiar se em suas mão novamente, ela fez uma carreta quando sentiu novamente a dor em seu corpo. A mulher vendo a situação de dela, a ajudou colocando alguns travesseiros atrás de Mai na tentativa de deixa-la mais confortável. Mai encostando nos travesseiros conseguiu permanecer sentada e sentir um pouco menos de dor. 

— Obrigada. — agradeceu, apoiando suas costas nos travesseiros e sentindo um pouco de alivio. 

— A senhorita não deveria tentar se levantar sozinha, seu corpo ainda está muito machucado. As lesões ainda são muito recentes, ainda vai demorar alguns dias até que as dores diminuam. O médico recomendou o máximo de repouso possível, então o melhor é que a senhorita evite se esforçar. 

— Está bem, — ela concordou, se sentindo mais confusa do que nunca. — mas eu não entendo. Que história é essa de médico? O que exatamente aconteceu comigo? 

Ela varreu como o olhar novamente todo o ambiente, em busca de algo familiar, porém não encontrou nada e então dessa vez olhou pra sim mesma. Suas roupas também não eram mais as mesmas, suas antigas roupas haviam sumido. Agora ela estava vestida com uma camisola branca, a peça era tão delicada, tão diferente das roupas que Mai estava acostumada a usar. Logo Mai também notou algo ainda mais alarmante, o seu barralho. Ela não fazia a mínima ideia de onde ele havia ido parar. 

— Pelo o que eu sei, a senhorita sofreu um pequeno acidente de moto. — a mulher respondeu, fazendo com que Mai voltasse novamente sua atenção para ela. — Segundo o médico a senhorita não se machucou seriamente, como eu já havia lhe dito, mas vai demorar algum tempo até se recuperar completamente. 

— Acidente de moto? Ah... Então foi isso que aconteceu... — disse pensativa, finalmente compreendendo o porquê de sentir tantas dores em seu corpo. — Mas e você? Quem exatamente é você? 

— Me desculpe Senhorita, esqueci completamente de me apresentar. Meu nome é Samantha e sou apenas uma empregada nessa casa, eu estou encarregada de cuidar da senhorita. 

— E que lugar é esse? Eu ainda estou em São Francisco? 

— Não, nós estamos em Dominó, na mansão Kaiba. 

— Espera um pouco, será que eu entendi direito? Você disse Kaiba? 

— Isso mesmo, essa é casa do Senhor Seto Kaiba e seu irmão. 

— Eu não entendo, o que estou fazendo aqui? Como eu vim parar nesse lugar? — saber que ela estava na casa de Seto e Mokuba deixou Mai ainda mais confusa, não conseguia compreender o que fazia justamente ali. 

— Pelo que o Senhor Mokuba disse, ele e o seu irmão a encontram machucada e levaram para o hospital, os dois salvaram a senhorita. Você deve agradecer-lhes por terem ajudado.

— Tudo isso é bem inesperado, de todas as pessoas do mundo eu jamais imaginei que seria salva justamente pelos irmãos Kaiba. 

— Por que diz isso, você não se dá bem com eles? Tem algo contra o Senhor Mokuba e Senhor Kaiba? 

— Eu adoro o Mokuba, na verdade sempre o achei uma criança muito doce. O problema é o Seto, é praticamente impossível não ter algo contra aquele mauricinho egoísta. 

— Você pode ter seus motivos pra pensar isso do Senhor Seto, contudo na situação atual você não deveria falar assim, afinal foi graças a ele que a senhorita está a salvo. 

— Detesto admitir isso, mas você realmente está certa. Eu nem ao menos merecia ser salva depois de tudo que fiz e mesmo assim os dois me ajudaram. — Admitiu tristemente, se lembrando de tudo que ela havia feito nos últimos meses. — Agora eu tenho uma grande dívida, com Mokuba e com o imbecil do Seto. Apesar que tenho certeza de que ele não fez isso por vontade própria, ele não é do tipo que ajuda os outros. — Ela não se sentia nada satisfeita com aquela situação, ainda assim não poderia fazer nada a respeito, pelo menos não naquele momento. 

— Agora eu vou ter que deixá-la sozinha um pouco, vou buscar a sua refeição. Como a Senhorita acabou de acordar, imagino que esteja faminta. 

— Está bem, Samantha. — Mai concordou cansada. 

***** 

Samantha não demorou a voltar ao quarto, com uma bandeja em mãos. Ao retornar ao quarto encontrou Mai praticamente do mesmo jeito. Continuava sentada na cama, ela fitava fixamente as janelas fechadas com um olhar triste. 

Na verdade, Mai estava completamente perdida em suas lembranças, nem percebeu que Samantha estava de volta. A garota não conseguia parar de pensar em seus antigos amigos e tudo que havia feito a eles, ela jamais iria se perdoar por tudo que fez. 

— Senhorita, eu trouxe o seu jantar. — Samantha disse, fazendo com que Mai finalmente percebesse sua presença no quarto. E a surpreendendo, pois em seu colo se encontrava uma bandeja com comida que ela nem havia notado ser colocada ali. — Você esteve inconsciente por quase três dias, deve estar se sentindo faminta. 

— Obrigada pela comida Samantha, mas na realidade eu não estou com fome. — Ela admitiu, enquanto olhava a comida a sua frente sem muito ânimo. 

— Ainda assim a senhorita deveria se esforçar, deve se alimentar senão sua recuperação vai demorar ainda mais. 

— Tudo bem, eu vou tentar comer um pouco, mas por favor pare de me chamar de Senhorita. Eu tenho um nome, então gostaria que me chamasse apenas por ele. 

— Está bem, Senhorita. 

— É Mai, apenas Mai. 

— Me perdoe, de agora em diante eu vou te chamar só de Mai. 

— Ótimo. — Mai disse sorrindo fracamente, em seguida pegando um copo com suco na bandeja. Deu um gole e então observou novamente o a comida que estava ali, ela realmente não estava com vontade nenhuma de comer. 

Samantha a observava, era impossível não notar o quão distraída ela estava. Ela deduziu que provavelmente havia algo incomodando a garota, e ela queria poder ajudar de alguma forma. 

— Mai, será que eu posso fazer uma pergunta? 

— Claro, o que você quer saber? — ela respondeu, dando outro gole no suco. 

— Você está como algum problema? 

— Bem, nada além de todas essas dores, mas eu já estou me acostumando. — Ela respondeu com um sorriso cansado. 

— Eu não digo fisicamente. É que você está tão pensativa, parece que tem alguma coisa lhe incomodando. Se houver algo em que eu possa ajudar, basta me dizer. 

— Pra ser honesta há sim, há muitas memórias me atormentando. Memórias que jamais me permitiram esquecer as coisas horríveis que fiz, toda a dor que causei aos meus amigos... mas está tudo bem. Eu mereço passar por isso, então não se preocupe comigo. 

— Então foi por isso que você disse aquilo mais cedo... 

— O que? 

— Você disse que não era digna de ser salva, tem a ver com tudo isso que você acabou de falar. Certo? 

— É, isso mesmo. Eu fiz muito mal aos meus amigos e a outras pessoas também, mas honestamente não gostaria de falar sobre isso agora. 

— Me perdoe por fazer perguntas indiscretas. 

— Não, não foi nada. Agora já mudando de assunto, eu gostaria de tomar um bom banho, mas acho que não conseguiria chegar ao banheiro sozinha. 

— Não se preocupe, eu estou aqui pra te ajudar no que for preciso. 

— Muito obrigada Samantha, mas tem outro problema. 

— Qual? 

— É que não tenho roupas, todas as minhas coisas ficaram em São Francisco. Eu nem sei como acabei vestida com essa camisola aqui. 

— Fui eu quem a vestiu em você, suas antigas roupas estavam sujas então eu as troquei por essa camisola. E quanto a não ter roupas, isso não vai ser problema. O Senhor Seto mandou que eu me encarregasse de providenciar tudo que fosse preciso para você ficar aqui. — Mai ficou surpresa com a atitude de Seto e não de uma maneira boa. — O que foi? Você não parece feliz com isso. 

— Claro, são boas notícias eu ter o que vestir, no entanto me incomoda receber tanta ajuda do Seto, mas o que eu posso fazer? Eu não estou em posição de reclamar. Ah, eu terminei de comer. 

— Como terminou? A Senhorita não comeu praticamente nada. 

— Realmente tentei, mas eu não estou com apetite algum. Agora eu só quero tomar um banho e voltar a dormir. 

***** 

Após ajudar Mai a tomar o banho, Samantha deu a ela os remédios que o médico havia receitado. Depois disso ela e Mai conversaram por um tempo, enquanto Samantha arrumava o quarto. Mas não demorou muito até que os remédios que Mai tinha tomado começassem a fazer efeito, a deixando sonolenta e ela logo adormecesse. Então a empregada terminou de arrumar o quarto em silêncio, pois não queria atrapalhar o sono de Mai. 

Após arrumar o quarto, Samantha pegou a bandeja que havia trago mais cedo e então seguiu com ela em mãos para a porta. Olhou novamente para Mai, constatando que Mai ainda dormia tranquilamente, ela saiu do quartou e apagou a luz antes de fechar a porta. Quando ela se virou se surpreendeu, ao dar de cara com Seto Kaiba. 

— Como ela está? — Seto perguntou, com sua expressão de costume. 

— O que? — Samantha perguntou confusa, ela se surpreendeu tanto por se deparar com seu patrão que nem ao menos assimilou o que ele disse. 

— Por um acaso você é surda? — ele perguntou visivelmente irritado, Seto detestava empregados incompetentes. 

— Não, Senhor. Eu estava distraída, me perdoe por isso. — desculpou-se, com a cabeça baixa. — Não irá acontecer novamente. 

— Se você quiser continuar empregada, é melhor que realmente não aconteça de novo. Afinal de contas eu não pago meus empregados para serem distraídos. — Ele a alertou com impaciência. — Agora me diga, como a garota está? 

— Está bem na medida do possível, Senhor. Ela sente muitas dores, nem ao menos consegue andar sozinha. Agora a pouco eu a ajudei a tomar um banho e dei os remédios receitados pelo médico e agora ela já está dormindo. 

— E essa bandeja cheia de comida? — Seto questionou, após reparar na bandeja cheia. 

— Me desculpe Senhor. Eu insisti que ela se alimentasse, mas... 

— Você é realmente uma incompetente! — ele disse virando os olhos em desaprovação. — No momento eu sou responsável por essa garota, então realmente espero que nesse tempo que está aqui ela não acabe ainda mais doente. Portanto é melhor que amanhã você faça essa garota se alimentar, não me importa que ela esteja sem apetite. Apenas a faça comer. 

— Está bem, Senhor. — ela concordou e em seguida saiu apressada. 

***** 

— Eu vou ter que descer, porque tenho algumas tarefas para terminar, mas assim que eu puder eu venho buscar a bandeja. — Samantha disse, colocando a bandeja sob o colo de Mai. A bandeja continha uma xícara de café, algumas torradas e algumas frutas. — E dessa vez eu espero que você coma algo, pelo seu bem e pelo meu. 

— Bem, eu irei tentar. — Mai disse honestamente, sorrindo fracamente para a mulher a sua frente. 

— Agora eu já vou indo. — Samantha disse fechando a porta do quarto. 

Mai observou a bandeja em seu colo por alguns segundos, não sentia vontade alguma de comer qualquer coisa dali. Na verdade, a única coisa que queria naquele momento era desaparecer. Contudo ela sabia que não deveria deixar que Samantha se prejudicasse apenas por sua causa, então se forçou a comer pelo menos uma das torradas que estavam na bandeja. 

Observando a luz que vinha da janela, ela deixou-se novamente perder em lembranças. Estava tão distraída que nem notou as batidas na porta, apenas se deu conta quando um garoto entrou no quarto. 

— Mokuba! — Ela disse, assim que reconheceu o garoto. 

— Mai, como você está? — Mokuba perguntou, fechando a porta e caminhado até Mai. 

— Bem, graças a você e ao seu irmão. Eu sinto algumas dores, mas nada quenão possa aguentar. — ela afirmou tentando forçar um sorriso. 

— É, o médico disse que esses primeiros dias não seriam muito fáceis. — ele disse, se sentando na beirada da cama. 

— Mokuba, muito obrigada. Eu sei que não merecia ajuda alguma, não depois de tudo que fiz e ainda assim você e seu irmão me ajudaram. Por isso queria dizer que me sinto muito grata por tudo. 

— Você não deveria falar assim de si mesma. Não é porque você cometeu alguns erros que não merece ser ajudada, apesar de tudo que aconteceu você continua sendo uma amiga. A culpa não foi sua, você foi manipulada pelo Orichalcos. 

— Isso pode ser verdade, só que ainda tenho culpa. Eu jamais deveria ter aceitado me juntar ao Doma. E pensar em quantas pessoas eu machuquei... — ela parou por um momento, abaixando a cabeça e deixando algumas lágrimas caírem. — Eu me virei contra meus próprios amigos... e tudo porque eu queria um pouco poder. Eu jamais vou me perdoar...

— Não pense dessa forma, você tem que esquecer tudo isso. Agora tudo isso está no passado, todos que tiveram sua almas roubadas já a recuperaram. Você precisa seguir em frente. 

— Mesmo que quisesse acho que não conseguiria, Mokuba. Eu mereço sentir toda essa culpa, de alguma forma tenho de pagar por todo o mal que fiz. Mas é realmente verdade que todos recuperam suas almas? Até mesmo o Joey? 

— Todos, inclusive ele. E falando sobre isso, o Joey está te procurando como um louco. Ainda não contei nada sobre você estar aqui, se você quiser eu posso chamá-lo agora. Ele vai ficar tão aliviado em saber que você está bem. 

— É um alívio saber que o Joey está bem, eu adoraria poder vê-lo e abraça-lo. Apesar disso, vou te pedir que não conte a ele ou pra qualquer outra pessoa, que eu estou aqui na sua casa. 

— E por que você está me pedindo isso? Eu sinceramente não entendo. 

— É que... depois de tudo que fiz, eu... simplesmente não tenho coragem de encará-los. 

— Está bem, se você prefere assim. Agora eu vou ter que ir, tenho que participar de uma reunião. 

— Eu entendo. Só queria agradecer mais uma vez, muito obrigada por toda essa ajuda. 

— Não há de quê! — Mokuba disse e em seguida sai do quarto. 

***** 

À noite, após Samantha a ajudá-la a banhar-se. Mai novamente disse que não iria comer, que no lugar do jantar Samantha levasse apenas um chá. E com um pouco de relutância, foi isso que a empregada acabou fazendo. 

— Mai, você deveria se alimentar melhor. Desde que acordou, você não comeu quase nada. Se continuar assim vai ficar cada vez mais fraca. — Samantha afirmou em reprovação, enquanto servia o chá para Mai. 

— Não se preocupe, quando estiver com fome eu irei comer. É só que agora não estou com apetite nenhum, na verdade agora tudo o que eu sinto é sono. — Mai disse bocejando. 

— Bem, isso é o efeito de um dos remédios que o médico receitou. É pra que você consiga dormir melhor, sem se sentir tão desconfortável com as dores. 

— Claro, só podia ser. Eu estava estranhando todo esse sono vindo do nada, eu sinto tanto sono que mal consigo manter meus olhos abertos. É terrível. 

— Não é terrível, senhorita. É melhor, porque assim você consegue dormir tranquilamente. 

— É, talvez você esteja certa. — Mai concordou, dando um pequeno gole no chá. — E também, ficar acordada nesse estado em que me encontro não é algo exatamente produtivo, eu mal consigo me mexer sem que sentir dores. 

— Mas isso logo vai passar, não se preocupe. Você deveria estar feliz, porque não teve ferimentos sérios. Apenas lesões superficiais, poderia ter sido muito pior do que isso. 

— Eu sei disso Samantha, mas na verdade o que mais me deixa desconfortável nem são as dores em si. 

— Não? Então o que seria? 

— Estar aqui... nessa casa. Isso não me agrada em nada. 

— Então o problema é você estar aqui? 

— O problema é que eu detesto o Kaiba. Nós nunca nos demos bem, eu nunca me esforcei pra que isso acontecesse e muito menos ele. Nós já trocamos inúmeras ofensas e sei que quando eu der de cara com ele as coisas provavelmente não vão acabar bem. Se não estivesse tão fraca e sentindo tantas dores, eu já teria indo embora daqui. É muito humilhante ser ajudada justamente pelo Kaiba. 

— Da forma como você fala faz parecer que o Senhor Seto é uma pessoa horrível, mas eu não acho que ele seja tão ruim assim... 

— Você tem razão, ele é pior do que isso. Aquele imbecil se acha o dono do mundo, se acha melhor do que todos. E que por ser rico pode pisar em quem bem entender, ele me faz lembrar um pouco dos meus pais. Eles também eram desprezíveis, — Mai disse tristemente, se lembrando brevemente de sua família — eles apenas se importavam com dinheiro e nem mesmo a sua filha estava a cima dele. — Bom, acho que é o suficiente desse assunto sobre riquinhos arrogantes, a melhor opção agora parecer ser dormir. — Ela afirmou, entregando a xícara a Samantha e em seguida se deitando na cama. 

— Está bem Mai, tente não pensar no Senhor Seto. Eu aposto que vai ficar tudo bem. 

— Eu duvido que fique, mas irei seguir o seu conselho. Já tenho tantas coisas me atormentando, pensar em ter que lidar com o Kaiba só vai piorar as coisas.


	3. Capítulo 2

Aquele era, definitivamente, o pior momento da vida de Mai Valentine. Sua vida tinha se tornado uma grande bagunça, não que ela já tivesse sido realmente estruturada, mas atualmente tudo aparentava estar pior. Parecia não ter restado nada que lhe sustentasse, ela havia perdido tudo que tinha de importante. A verdade era que ela não tinha perdido nada e sim jogado tudo fora. Mai sabia muito bem que merecia o estado lamentável no qual se encontrava. 

Já era o quinto dia desde que tinha acordado naquela casa, mas ainda não havia se acostumado a situação. Os dias haviam sido praticamente iguais, apenas acordar em seguida banhar-se, depois se esforçar para comer algo e ir dormir novamente. Com o pé quebrado e vários ferimentos pelo corpo, não conseguida se locomover sem ter de aguentar uma boa dose de dores. Mesmo que aquela fosse uma bela manhã ensolarada não poderia sair para aproveitá-la. Estava presa naquele maldito quarto, mas a verdade era que aquilo não era importante. O que era realmente valoroso em sua vida já havia sido perdido, e ela provavelmente nunca seria capaz de recuperar. 

Eles foram as únicas pessoas que realmente se importaram com ela, foram eles que a ensinaram o valor da amizade. Graças a eles, sua vida sombria e solitária se transformou em algo completamente diferente, ela conheceu a significado de ter amigos, descobriu que não precisava enfrentar tudo sozinha. E como ela os agradeceu por tudo que fizeram? Com uma traição. 

Ela havia sido tão estúpida, traiu seus amigos por motivos tão mesquinhos. Magoou as pessoas que mais se importavam com ela, tudo por egoísmo e medo. Se deixou levar pela promessa de conseguir um pouco poder e de nunca mais perder, mas no final acabou perdendo o que mais importava. Agora só lhe restava lamentar-se, como fazia naquele momento. 

— Você está bem? — perguntou Samantha, ao notar que Mai deixava algumas lágrimas escaparem, molhando seu pálido rosto. 

— Não se preocupe, eu estou bem. — ela afirmou, limpando as lágrimas com as costas da mão. 

— Mas você não parece estar bem. É como já te disse antes, se eu puder te ajudar com algo, ou se quiser desabafar... — Samantha era sincera em suas palavras, estava realmente preocupada com Mai. 

— Muito obrigada Samantha. Você é uma pessoa muito gentil, mas ninguém pode me ajudar. — respondeu, sorrindo fracamente. 

— E o seu almoço? Você mal tocou nele... — disse ao reparar que a refeição, que havia trago mais cedo, estava praticamente intocada. — Se continuar assim você não se recuperar, vai acabar piorando. E ainda vai me colocar em problemas. 

— Eu sei, me desculpe por isso. O Kaiba deve querer que me recupere logo, para ir embora daqui o quanto antes. Aposto que ele odeia o fato de eu estar morando na casa dele. — ela comentou com certo amargor, se lembrando do lugar em que estava. 

Não poderia ser pior, estar dependendo justamente da bondade de Seto. Aquilo era tão humilhante, ser ajudada por uma pessoa que a desprezava. 

— Não diga isso! O senhor Seto pode ser um pouco rude as vezes, mas ele é uma boa pessoa e parece realmente se preocupar com o seu bem estar. 

— Ah, Samantha... você é um pouco ingênua. O seu chefe me despreza, tanto quanto eu o desprezo. 

****** 

Seto estava em seu escritório, na Corporação Kaiba, terminando de assinar alguns documentos de um novo contrato. Ao terminar colocou os documentos de lado, em seguida conferiu o relógio. Já era hora de ir embora da empresa. 

Mokuba já o esperava, sentado no sofá com o notebook em seu colo, ele examinava alguns detalhes de um projeto que estava em andamento. 

— Mokuba, vamos embora. — disse Seto, enquanto fechava sua maleta, se preparando para sair. 

— Certo! — ele concordou, fechando o notebook e depositando em qualquer canto. — Seto, será que antes de irmos eu poderia te falar algo? 

— Claro, Mokuba. Vá em frente. — assentiu, um pouco intrigado. 

— Na verdade, não é nada de mais. Eu só queria agradecer, por concordar que a Mai ficasse em nossa casa até ela se recuperar. Significa muito para mim, Seto. 

— Nem precisava me agradecer por isso, Mokuba. Não foi nada, apesar que eu preferiria que nós tivéssemos a deixado no hospital. — ele comentou, não podendo deixar de demonstrar a sua insatisfação. 

— Eu sei que você não gosta da Mai, mas ela é uma boa pessoa e uma amiga. E como nós, ela não tem família. Seria errado a deixar sozinha hospital, ela não teria ninguém que cuidasse dela. 

— Se eu fosse você, não estaria tão certo sobre essa história dela não ter família. — sugeriu ele, causando confusão em seu irmão. 

— Como assim, o que você quer dizer com isso? — perguntou o garoto, sem entender do que o irmão falava. 

— Nada, Mokuba. Eu apenas pensei alto, mas agora vamos embora. — disse, pegando a sua maleta em seguida se encaminhando para saída e Mokuba foi logo atrás dele. 

******* 

Já era tarde da noite, Mokuba e os empregados já estavam todos dormindo. Ao contrário de Seto, que ainda se encontrava em seu escritório, trabalhando no desenvolvimento de um novo projeto. 

Geralmente essa era a sua rotina, frequentemente acabava trazendo trabalho para casa, era quase inevitável. E ele estava bem com a situação, adorava seu trabalho. Preferia dedicar seu tempo ao algo útil, ao invés de desperdiça-lo com alguma trivialidade. 

Somente em raras ocasiões ele se permitia gastar seu precioso tempo com certas distrações. Seto não se orgulhava desses momentos de fraqueza, no entanto, não poderia fazer muito a respeito. Afinal era um homem, e tinha certas necessidades a serem supridas. Mas nunca foi e jamais seria um escravo do prazer, ele era sensato o suficiente para não se deixar levar por reles vilezas. As únicas coisas importantes em sua vida eram Mokuba e a sua empresa, o resto lhe era insignificante. 

— Isso deve ser o suficiente por hoje. — murmurou Seto, enquanto deligava o computador a sua frente. 

Seu corpo já estava começando a lhe dar sinais de cansaço, então considerou que o melhor seria ir deitar-se de uma vez. 

O seu quarto não ficava muito distante do seu escritório, era questão de apenas alguns instantes e chegaria a ele, mas acabou resolvendo fazer um desvio. Decidiu fazer uma visita à sua hóspede, mas não por se importar com ela e sim porque precisava saber o seu estado. Graças a um capricho de seu irmão foi obrigado a se responsabilizar por ela, então mesmo não gostando da ideia, tinha que garantir que ela fosse bem tratada e se recuperasse. 

Ao abrir a porta do quarto em que Mai estava instalada, se deparou com a escuridão. Após acender as luzes do quarto encontrou o que já esperava, Mai dormindo profundamente. Então fechou a porta atrás de si, em seguida caminhou até estar próximo da cama, onde poderia vê-la com clareza. 

Ao olhar para ela, Seto confirmou suas suspeitas. Samantha era realmente uma incompetente, a mulher a sua frente parecia mais debilitada do que quando havia chegado. Sua pele estava pálida e parecia ter perdido peso, mas apesar do estado debilitado ele precisava admitir, mesmo a contra gosto, que ela ainda parecia atraente. 

Desde que a conheceu nunca havia realmente reparado em Mai, sua falta de modos era a única coisa que costumava associar a ela. No entanto, ao observá-la ali dormindo tão tranquila e silenciosa, foi impossível não a enxergar de um modo diferente. Ela era, inegavelmente, uma linda mulher. Os traços delicados de seu belo rosto, somados aos longos cabelos dourados, lhe davam uma aparência angelical. Desacordada ela realmente parecia atraente, porém ao lembrar-se de sua personalidade e suas medíocres habilidades como duelista, instantaneamente toda aquela beleza se tornava insignificante. 

— Que grande desperdício, tanta beleza em uma simples perdedora! — murmurou para si mesmo, enquanto continuava observá-la. Inesperadamente, suas palavras pareciam ter soado mais alto do que planejou, porque assim que terminou de falar Mai se mexeu na cama e em seguida abriu os olhos. 

— Kaiba? O que você está fazendo aqui? — perguntou ela, ainda muito sonolenta. 

Com certa dificuldade Mai sentou-se na cama, com as costas encostadas à cabeceira. Não pode evitar uma careta de dor, ao sentir as costas encostarem no móvel. Mesmo se passando uma semana, seu corpo ainda continuava muito sensível as dores dos ferimentos. 

— Vim apenas ver como a minha hospede está. — respondeu num tom frio, a encarando com sua expressão habitual. 

— Eu estou bem, graças a você e o Mokuba... Eu só queria dizer que sou muito grata pelo que fez. Mesmo não merecendo você me salvou e ainda providenciou tudo que eu precisava, então eu apenas queria agradecer por tudo que fez por mim — disse ela, tentado soar agradecida. 

— Você entendeu errado, Valentine. 

— Como... — começou ela, e parou quando Seto lhe a interrompeu. 

— Não deve me agradecer por nada. Eu apenas a ajudei por causa do Mokuba, se não fosse por ele você não estaria aqui. — afirmou ele, lhe lançando um olhar carregado de desprezo. — Me embrulha o estomago o fato de ter uma perdedora como você, que além de tudo é uma criminosa, vivendo debaixo de mesmo teto que o meu. Se não fosse pela simpatia que meu irmão sente por você, tenha certeza, você ainda estaria naqueles escombros em São Francisco. 

Tudo que Mai conseguiu fazer foi continuar em silêncio. Mesmo aquela sendo uma atitude típica de Kaiba, ela fora pega de surpresa por toda aquela hostilidade. E também não havia muito para dizer. Era muito humilhante ouvir tudo aquilo, ainda mais vindo de Seto, mas ele não estava errado. Então Mai apenas escutou calada. 

— Portanto enquanto estiver aqui se mantenha fora do meu caminho. — continuo secamente, ainda a encarado com frieza. — E faça o favor de se recuperar rápido, não me agrada em nada ter uma perdedora como você perto do meu irmão. Bem, era só isso que eu tinha a dizer, tenha uma boa noite. — acrescentou ele, sorrindo sarcasticamente e em seguida saiu do quarto. 

E depois de ter ouvido tudo que Seto tinha a dizer, Mai apenas tinha certeza de uma coisa: ela iria embora daquela casa o mais rápido possível. E daí que ainda estivesse debilitada? Ela não iria se sujeitar novamente as humilhações de Kaiba.


	4. Capítulo 4

Aquela já era quinta porta que ela abria e tudo que havia encontrado era apenas mais um quarto vazio. Mai estava começando a acreditar que a ideia de explorar a mansão, talvez não tivesse sido uma das melhores. 

Já fazia pouco mais de duas semanas que Mai estava naquela casa. Agora ela já havia se acostumado com a ideia de ficar ali, mesmo que insatisfeita. No final das contas, a garota percebeu que não tinha outra escolha a não ser ficar ali. Ainda mais com as ameaças de Kaiba, não restava outra opção além de aguardar pacientemente a sua recuperação naquele lugar. E a verdade era que, se ela realmente fosse ser sincera consigo mesma, não era exatamente uma tortura estar ali. 

Apesar do ponto negativo daquela ser a mansão de Seto Kaiba, ela não conseguia pensar em outros motivos para não continuar ali. Afinal, o quarto em que estava instalada era mais que confortável e ainda havia uma empregada encarregada de ajudá-la com as dificuldades do seu estado atual. E aquela casa tinha todo o luxo que ela sempre apreciara, mas que abrira mão ao fugir da casa de seus pais. 

Às vezes ela sentia falta da casa na qual crescera, apesar de todos os momentos tristes que passara nela, de alguma forma ainda pensava nela como um lar. Mas tentou afastar esses pensamentos ao fechar a porta a sua frente, não querendo se recordar da amarga infância. 

Mai seguiu caminhando pelos corredores da mansão com certa dificuldade, se apoiando nas muletas. 

“Que patética”, pensou ela, ao deparar-se com o seu reflexo em um espelho na parede. Mai se sentiu lamentável ao ver a própria aparência. 

Ela se perguntava onde havia a ido parar a impetuosa e atraente duelista que costumava ser e o porquê de no lugar dela estar aquela figura pálida, que mais parecia uma garotinha frágil e debilitada. E no fundo, ela sabia bem qual era a resposta para aquela pergunta, Mai tinha plena consciência de que sua vida havia começado a desmoronar no momento em que tivera início seu duelo contra Marik Ishtar. 

Depois do fim da Batalha da Cidade, ela nunca mais foi a mesma. Toda a confiança que tinha em si mesma havia desaparecido completamente. O fantasma de Marik parecia estar constantemente lhe lembrando de sua fraqueza, de quão solitária ela era e em pouco tempo aqueles sentimentos consumiram a sua sanidade. Sem que percebesse Mai acabou se envolvendo em um mundo obscuro, trocando os torneios oficiais por torneios ilegais, onde inúmeras vezes além da vitória também estava em jogo a vida dos duelistas. E em muitas dessas partidas ilícitas, Mai desejou fervorosamente perder. Porque naquela altura as suas vitórias não lhe davam mais nenhuma alegria, pelo contrário, a cada duelo vencido ela sentia crescer dentro de si o vazio. 

Mai se sentia suja ao recordar daquela época e de tudo que veio em seguida. O fato de ter traído os únicos amigos que já tivera e machucado pessoas inocentes lhe era insuportável. Ela havia se tornado indigna, como duelista e principalmente como pessoa. 

Mal conseguia olhar para o próprio reflexo sem sentir nojo de si mesma. 

E quando sentiu algumas lágrimas molhando seu rosto, percebendo a melancolia tomar conta de si, a garota decidiu continuar a explorar a casa. Ansiando por encontrar uma distração que lhe ajudasse a esquecer, mesmo que momentaneamente toda aquela angústia que sentia. 

Depois de alguns passos ela encontrou mais uma porta e a abriu com poucas esperanças de encontrar algo diferente das anteriores, porém se surpreendeu ao encontrar algo que não era apenas mais um quarto vazio. 

Era um cômodo muito mais amplo que os anteriores, com várias prateleiras que continham inúmeros livros. Estava mais que claro que aquela era a biblioteca da casa. 

Ela não era exatamente alguém apaixonada por leitura. Pois, a sua educação havia sido muito severa, sendo constantemente obrigada a dedicar todo o seu tempo livre a leitura de livros, que na verdade ela não queria ler, como consequência acabou criando certa aversão pela atividade. Ainda assim ela decidiu que uma biblioteca era melhor que os quartos vazios, então seguiu adentrando o lugar deixando-se distrair pela quantidade de livros, tanto que lhe passou despercebido o fato de haver mais alguém no cômodo. 

— O que você está fazendo aqui? 

Surpreendida pela pergunta, Mai se virou, encontrando Seto sentado em uma luxuosa poltrona. Ele tinha um livro em suas mãos e sua expressão deixava claro que o homem não estava nem um pouco satisfeito com a sua presença ali. 

O primeiro pensamento de Mai ao vê-lo foi o de sair dali, não queria ter que lidar com ele novamente. Contudo, ao se lembrar do último encontro que tiveram, decidiu que não poderia desperdiçar aquela oportunidade de incomodá-lo. 

Ela procurou por um lugar confortável para se sentar, antes de responder à pergunta de Seto, logo encontrou um belo divã próximo a ele. 

— Eu estou procurando algo interessante para fazer, já me cansei de ficar o tempo todo naquele quarto. — respondeu ela, num tom de voz despreocupado enquanto se sentava no móvel, fingindo não perceber a irritação de Seto. 

— Você não vê que está me incomodando? Vá procurar por algo interessante em outro lugar! — exigiu ele, com a voz tão fria quanto o olhar. 

— Ótimo! — ela sorriu satisfeita. — É você quem está me obrigando a continuar aqui, então trate de aguentar as consequências, docinho. — declarou ela num tom ácido, lançando lhe uma piscadela. 

Kaiba não disse nada em resposta a ela e apenas a fitou com desprezo, perturbado com a resposta que recebera. 

Ele tinha conhecimento que Mai era o tipo de pessoa que costumava ser petulante, porém ele esperava que após o tratamento que havia lhe dado no último encontro dos dois, a loira fosse pensar duas vezes antes de incomodá-lo. 

— Que surpreendente você ter tempo de sobra para leitura, eu sempre imaginei que você gastasse todo o seu tempo perseguindo o Yugi. — disse ela, numa tentativa de irritá-lo. 

Para a insatisfação de Mai ele apenas a ignorou, mantendo sua atenção na leitura. 

— O que você está lendo? — questionou ela, direcionando o olhar para o livro nas mãos de Seto, numa segunda tentativa de conseguir uma resposta. 

— Isso não é da sua conta. — ele respondeu sem nem ao menos erguer os olhos para ela. 

— “Assim Falou Zaratustra” de Nietzsche. — disse ela, ao conseguir enxergar o título do livro, que estava gravado na capa. — Então é isso que você usa para alimentar o seu complexo de superioridade? Essa porcaria realmente combina com você. — ela comentou, deixando escapar uma risada. 

Desta vez ela conseguiu a atenção de Seto, que fechou o livro que tinha em mãos e se virou para encará-la. Encontrando a loira sorrindo de modo despreocupado, parecendo estar satisfeita por conseguir finalmente sua atenção. 

Seto continuou a encará-la por alguns segundos, perplexo com o quão inconveniente Mai poderia ser. Em seguida a analisou com o olhar, notando que sua aparência parecia mais saudável que da última vez que a viu. Involuntariamente ele reparou na peça incomum que ela trajava, um vestido lilás de renda com um corte delicado, completamente oposto as curtas e justas peças de couro que ela costumava usar. 

— A empregada até que tem bom gosto... Com essas roupas você quase consegue aparentar ser alguém decente. Só assim para você deixar de parecer uma stripper barata, não é? — ele ironizou. 

O sorriso de Mai se desfez, mas antes que ela pudesse pensar em uma resposta à altura para dar a Seto ele ergueu-se da poltrona que ocupava e seguiu em direção a saída. 

Ele pretendia ir para o seu escritório, afinal estava claro que seria impossível conseguir se concentrar na sua leitura com Mai lhe atormentando. 

— Já se cansou da leitura? — ela se apressou a perguntar, antes que Seto deixasse o cômodo. 

— Não, eu não meu cansei. No entanto, não é possível continuar a ler com alguém desagradável como você tagarelando sem parar ao meu redor. — ele respondeu em tom irritado, já quase alcançando a porta. 

— Está assim tão incomodado com a minha presença? Não sabe aproveitar a sorte que tem, deveria ficar feliz por ter uma bela companhia como eu ao seu lado. — disse ela, soando entediada. — Você é realmente é um homem incomum, Kaiba. 

— Por favor, Valentine. Não me confunda com os idiotas com os quais você costuma flertar, eu jamais me interessaria por uma perdedora como você. — ele retrucou asperamente. 

— Claro, sei bem que não. Eu e provavelmente toda Dominó sabemos que apenas o Yugi faz o seu tipo. 

Seto parou, se virando para encará-la novamente, perplexo com absurdo que ouvira. 

— O que você quis insinuar com isso? 

— Exatamente o que pareceu, mas a sua orientação sexual não vem ao caso agora, porque eu tenho algo mais importante para tratar com você. — ela falou suavemente, sentindo-se contente por conseguir provocá-lo. 

— Então vá direto ao ponto e diga logo, Valentine. 

— É que acontece que já aguentei por tempo demais os seus insultos infundados. Está certo que, por mais babaca seja, eu devo ser grata a você por ter me salvado, contudo não irei mais aturar calada essas ofensas. — explicou, assumindo uma expressão séria. 

Seto deu uma risada sarcástica. 

— Infundados? Me perdoe, mas na última vez que eu chequei você ainda era uma perdedora de quinta categoria. Alguém que perde para Joey Wheeler nem ao menos merece ser chamada de duelista. — ele acrescentou com um toque de ironia. 

— Você não tem direito de falar assim do Joey, ele pode não ser tão forte quanto você, mas certamente é uma pessoa muito melhor. 

— Se ele é uma pessoa tão boa, então por que você o traiu? Se eu bem lembro não era você mesma quem tentou matá-lo há apenas algumas semanas atrás? — ele questionou erguendo as sobrancelhas. 

Mai não conseguiu pensar em uma resposta decente, afinal ele não havia dito nenhuma mentira e logo se sentiu novamente amargurada com a culpa por trair os seus amigos. 

— Você tem razão, eu realmente sou uma traidora. — ela admitiu com amargor. — Mas isso não te dá o direito de me chamar de perdedora, isso é injusto, afinal de contas você nunca me venceu em uma batalha. Por isso eu proponho um duelo, assim nós poderemos saber quem realmente merece ser chamado de perdedor. 

— Eu? Duelar contra você? — ele esboçou um sorriso desdenhoso. — Não acredito que isso seja necessário, é mais que óbvio quem seria o vencedor. Duelar contra alguém como você seria meramente perda de tempo, só estou interessado em jogar contra oponentes fortes. 

— Bom, se você está assim tão confiante por que nós não duelamos? O Mokuba disse que você está com o meu deck, basta trazê-lo e nós descobriremos quem é o verdadeiro vencedor. 

— Realmente pensa que pode me vencer em um duelo, Valentine? Você é realmente ingênua, garota... — disse dando uma risada e depois se virando em direção a saída. 

— Vai mesmo fugir do meu desafio? Onde está o seu orgulho de duelista? Vamos, se você é tão bom quanto diz por que não aceita o duelo? Ou talvez você esteja com medo de ser derrotado por mim... 

Seto virou-se para encará-la novamente. 

— Medo de você? — ele riu com escárnio. — Tudo bem, Valentine. Isso será uma perda de tempo, mas se você insiste tanto. De qualquer forma, não levará muito tempo para esmagar você e seus monstros medíocres. 

********** 

Passados alguns minutos, Seto retornou com os baralhos de ambos. 

— Aqui está, Valentine. — disse ele, entregando o baralho a Mai. 

Ela sorriu, genuinamente feliz por ter de volta as suas cartas. 

— Minhas queridas Harpias, eu me senti tão sozinha sem vocês! 

Kaiba revirou os olhos em desaprovação, ainda se sentindo frustrado por ter que duelar contra ela. 

— Agora buscarei os discos de duelo. — ele afirmou, se preparando para sair novamente dali. 

— Não precisa disso, nós temos essa mesa. — disse ela apontando para a pequena mesa que havia entre os dois. 

— Está bem, vamos acabar logo com isso. — concordou, mesmo contrariado. 

Ele sentiu que duelar daquela maneira tão antiquada era inaceitável, mas estava tão ansioso para pôr um fim naquele duelo que apenas resolveu aceitar. O importante era colocar aquela garota no seu devido lugar, para que nunca mais ela ousasse lhe importunar novamente. 

Seto se sentou de frente para Mai, depositando seu baralho na mesa que estava entre eles, que serviria de campo para o duelo. 

Ambos sacaram cinco cartas e iniciaram o duelo. 

— Eu começo! — afirmou Seto, analisando a sua mão. — Eu invoco o Vorse Raider em modo de ataque! Então colocarei uma carta virada para baixo e encerro meu turno! 

— Minha vez! — disse ela, sacando uma carta. — Primeiro eu invoco a Cyber Harpie Lady em modo de ataque, em seguida eu ativo a carta mágica Elegant Egotist, que me permite invocar especialmente a Harpie Lady Sisters. E agora Kaiba, você finalmente irá conhecer o poder das minhas lindas Harpias. Eu ataco o seu Vorse Raider com Harpie Lady Sisters. 

— Não tão rápido, Valentine. — disse ele, revelando a carta virada. — Eu ativo a armadilha Negate Attack, que nega o ataque do seu monstro e encerra a sua Fase de Batalha. 

— Que pena! — exclamou ela desapontada. — Já que eu não posso atacar, então irei apenas colocar uma carta virada para baixo e acabar o meu turno. 

— É a minha vez, sacar! — Seto deu um sorriso ao ver a carta que havia sacado. — É, Valentine... Parece que esse duelo não durará muito, mas ao menos você terá a honra de ser destruída pelo meu servo mais magnânimo. Agora eu ativo a carta mágica Soul Exchange, que me permite usar um dos monstros do meu oponente como tributo, então eu sacrifico a sua Harpie Lady Sisters e meu Vorse Raider para invocar o Blue-Eyes White Dragon em modo de ataque. Para a sua sorte, graças ao efeito da Soul Exchange eu não posso atacar nesse turno. 

— Não fique confiante demais, esse duelo ainda não acabou. Não pense que me intimidarei por causa desse seu dragãozinho, esse monstro é tão entediante quanto você. 

— Você pode dizer o que quiser sobre a minha carta ou sobre mim, mas nada mudará o fato de que você será derrotada. — disse impaciente. 

— É minha vez! — disse ela, sacando uma carta e fez uma careta ao perceber que não era nada que a ajudaria. — Eu invoco a Dunames Dark Witch em modo de defesa e passo a minha Cyber Harpie Lady também para modo de defesa e encerro o meu turno. 

— Só isso? Que patética! 

— É a sua vez, porque você não para de me insultar e faz logo a sua maldita jogada. — ela praguejou em tom irritado. 

— Está ficando nervosa, Valentine? Deve ter finalmente percebido que foi um grande equívoco me desafiar, mas mesmo que se arrependa agora você não pode mais escapar da humilhante derrota. 

Mai apenas lhe encarou cheia de fúria, ansiosa para fazer com que ele engolisse aquelas palavras. 

— Minha vez! — disse ele sacando uma nova carta. — Eu invoco Peten The Dark Clown em modo de ataque, então vou ativar a minha carta que estava setada, Enemy Controller. Graças ao efeito da minha mágica, ao custo de tributar um dos meus monstros eu posso tomar o controle de um dos seus monstros até o final desse turno, então eu sacrifico Peten The Dark Clown para que a Cyber Harpie Lady venha para meu campo. Mas não pense que é só isso. 

— O que? 

— Eu ativo a habilidade especial do meu monstro, quando Peten é enviado ao cemitério eu posso bani-lo e então invocar uma cópia dele do meu baralho ou mão. — disse Seto, invocando um novo Peten no campo. — Agora eu passo a Cyber Harpie Lady para modo de ataque e finalmente darei início ao seu fim. Primeiro, Cyber Harpie Lady acabe com Dunames, em seguida atacarei diretamente com o Peten e Blue-Eyes. E encerro o meu turno. 

Mai perdeu 3500 pontos de vida com os ataques de Kaiba, ficando em uma situação delicada com apenas 500 pontos de vida restantes. 

— É minha vez! — disse ela sacando uma carta. 

— Por que você não desiste de uma vez e me poupa de desperdiçar mais do meu precioso tempo? Já está mais que claro que você não tem nenhuma chance de me vencer, admita de uma vez a derrota. 

— Não, isso ainda não acabou. Eu ainda tenho a minha Harpia que acabou de voltar para o meu campo e mesmo que seja pouco, ainda me restam pontos de vida. Eu mudarei a Cyber Harpie Lady para modo de defesa e em seguida invoco a Amazoness Swords Woman em modo de ataque, coloco uma carta virada para baixo e termino meu turno. 

— Um monstro fraco como esse em modo de ataque? Se acredita que eu cairei nessa armadilha tão óbvia, está enganada. Eu não permitirei que você ative essa carta que deixou virada. — disse dando uma risada enquanto sacava uma nova carta. — Minha vez! Eu ativo a carta mágica Heayy Storm, que destruirá todas as mágicas e armadilhas que estão em campo, então eu sacrifico o Peten para invocar o Thunder Dragon em modo de ataque. Esse é o momento de finalmente acabar com você, Thunder Dragon ataque a Cyber Harpie Lady. Agora, vá Blue-Eyes ataque a Amazoness Swords Woman e dê um fim a esse duelo. — disse ele, destruindo todos os monstros de Mai, satisfeito por ter a certeza que havia vencido. 

— Você está enganado, Kaiba. — disse ela sorrindo. — Esse duelo não acabou ainda. 

— Não diga bobagens, garota. O seu monstro foi destruído e você tinha apenas 500 pontos de vida restantes, não haveria como você sobreviver ao dano que de 1500 que foi causado. 

— A minha Amazoness Swords Woman realmente foi destruída, mas eu não perdi o duelo. Graças ao efeito da Amazoness é o meu oponente quem leva qualquer dano de batalha que a envolva, então quem sofreu 1500 de dano foi você, Kaiba. 

— Um truque tão baixo como esse… Maldita! Mas não importa, porque isso não será o suficiente para te salvar da derrota. Eu vou apenas colocar uma carta virada para baixo e terminar o meu turno. 

— Minha vez, sacar! Eu ativo a carta mágica Pot of Greed, que me permite sacar duas cartas. — Mai sorriu ao ver as duas cartas que havia sacado, sentindo-se novamente animada. — Agora está na hora do contra-ataque, é melhor você se preparar para ser derrotado! — afirmou confiante. — Eu ativo a carta mágica Monster Reborn, que me permite invocar especialmente um monstro do cemitério para o campo, e trago de volta a Cyber Harpie Lady. Então eu ativo a carta mágica Elegant Egotist que me permite invocar especialmente Harpie Lady Sisters para o campo. 

— Revelar armadilha, Shadow Spell! Essa armadilha tornará o seu monstro inutilizável, além de perder 700 pontos de ataque, a Harpie Lady Sisters não poderá atacar ou mudar a sua posição de batalha. 

— Não faz diferença, afinal eu não planejava te atacar. — afirmou de modo despreocupado. 

— Acabe logo a sua vez, para que eu possa dar um fim a esse jogo. Já perdi tempo demais com esse duelo. — ele resmungou com impaciência. 

— Eu detesto te desapontar, Kaiba. No entanto, não haverá outro turno, porque esse duelo junto com essa sua arrogância, acabam aqui! 

— Você fala demais, Valentine. Nós dois sabemos muito bem que você não tem capacidade o suficiente para me vencer, agora ande logo com a sua patética e última jogada. 

— Já que você insiste. — disse ela sorrindo e com um olhar confiante. — Eu ativo a carta mágica Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation!! Quando essa carta é ativada eu posso destruir monstros do meu oponente igual o número de Harpias que eu controlo, ou seja, como eu tenho duas Harpias posso destruir dois dos seus monstros. Pode dar adeus seus dois dragões. 

— Impossível! Meu Blue-Eyes... 

— E isso não é tudo. Além de destruir os monstros, a Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation também causa danos ao oponente igual a soma do ataque dos monstros que foram destruídos. Então faça as contas, querido. 

— O quê? Não pode ser, isso quer dizer 4600 pontos de dano. Isso significa que eu... — ele não foi capaz de pronunciar aquela palavra, não conseguia acreditar que aquilo realmente havia acontecido. 

— Que você perdeu! É isso mesmo, Kaiba. 

Seto estava em choque com o resultado do duelo. 

— Eu não acredito. Como posso ter sido derrotado por alguém como você, isso é ridículo. — ele disse com amargor, se sentido detestável. 

— É a realidade, Kaiba. Agora nós sabemos quem de nós dois é o verdadeiro perdedor. E sabe por que você perdeu? — a pergunta de Mai fez com que Seto levantasse o olhar para Mai, fazendo com que Mai visse toda a fúria que continham os olhos de Seto, mas ela não se sentiu intimidada e apenas continuou a falar. — Foi porque não me respeitou como oponente. Em nenhum momento levou a sério a nossa batalha, desde o primeiro instante desse duelo você já tinha a certeza que venceria. E como resultado eu consegui te derrotar facilmente. Você age como se fosse um duelista forte e invencível, mas esse nosso duelo só mostrou que você é apenas alguém mimado e arrogante. Espero que depois desse duelo você aprenda a me respeitar como duelista. 

Seto a encarava com o olhar cheio de ódio, mas permaneceu em silêncio. Ele se sentia humilhado, mas sabia que ela estava certa. Dessa vez ele havia realmente sido o perdedor e qualquer coisa que dissesse apenas tornaria aquela derrota ainda mais vergonhosa. 

Ele sentia uma vontade absurda de fazer com que Mai desaparecesse, mas lutou com todas as forças para não se deixar levar por sentimentos irracionais. 

Num movimento brusco ele juntou rapidamente seu baralho e saiu da biblioteca, sem dizer uma palavra sequer e batendo a porta com força ao sair. 

Mai ficou sozinha na biblioteca, ainda com as suas últimas cartas em mãos, mais do que satisfeita com o resultado daquele duelo. Sem nem imaginar que aquele duelo desencadearia grandes mudanças em sua vida.


	5. Capítulo 5

Deixou escapar um sorriso ao se espreguiçar, ainda se sentindo um pouco sonolenta. A visão dos raios de sol adentrando a quarto, graças a Samantha que havia acabado de abrir as cortinas, fez com que ela se sentisse estranhamente bem. Aquela sensação lhe pareceu estranha, algo que ela não sentia há muito tempo.

O duelo contra Kaiba havia lhe feito sentir-se viva novamente e mesmo que soubesse que provavelmente aquela sensação não fosse durar muito, e os fantasmas do passado logo voltassem para assombrá-la, ela queria apenas aproveitá-la o máximo que pudesse.

— Você parecer estar de bom humor hoje. — Samantha comentou, enquanto depositava uma bandeja no colo de Mai.

— É verdade, eu estou me sentindo muito bem. — ela respondeu ainda sorridente, levando a mão a uma xícara de café.

— E ao que se deve todo esse bom humor? Se me permite perguntar.

— Claro que permito, Samantha. Na verdade, eu gostaria de gritar para o mundo inteiro o que aconteceu ontem. Só de imaginar o quanto isso irritaria o Kaiba o meu humor só melhora.

— Eu não entendo… O que isso tem a ver com o Sr. Kaiba? — perguntou confusa.

— Ontem eu e o Kaiba duelamos. — contou, em seguida tomou um gole do café. — E adivinha só quem ganhou o duelo!? Você precisava ver a cara dele quando percebeu que foi derrotado, ele parecia tão furioso que eu pensei que fosse partir para cima de mim. — disse em meio às gargalhadas que não conseguia conter ao lembrar da cena.

— Sério? Você realmente venceu o Sr. Kaiba? — ela indagou surpresa.

— Claro, Samantha! E não deveria parecer assim tão surpresa, você pode até não saber disso, mas a verdade é que eu sou uma grande duelista. — ela declarou empolgada, mas em seguida ela se arrependeu das palavras que usara. — Quero dizer, eu costumava ser antigamente, agora as coisas se tornaram um pouco complexas…

Ela sentiu a empolgação que sentia desaparecer e surgir em seu lugar uma enorme angústia.

“Uma grande duelista? Que piada.” pensou ela, recordando-se dos seus últimos duelos. Não exista nada de que ela devesse se orgulhar, havia causado tanta dor a seus amigos e a outras pessoas inocentes. Ela sabia que perdera o direito de se considerar uma duelista digna, contudo, Mai não queria pensar naquilo. Mesmo que fosse uma atitude covarde, ela queria se agarrar um pouco mais a breve sensação de bem-estar que sentia por sua vitória.

— Está tudo bem? De repente você me parece um pouco triste.

— Não é nada. — ela assentiu, forçando um sorriso. — Como eu poderia estar triste depois da vitória de ontem? Foi tão satisfatório ensinar uma lição àquele bastardo, é uma pena que isso não vá acabar por aqui.

— Eu não entendo, o que você quer dizer?

— É que o Kaiba não vai aceitar essa derrota tão facilmente, ele deve estar furioso por ser derrotado. Não deve demorar muito até ele aparecer exigindo uma revanche.

— E isso é algo ruim?

— Não exatamente, eu já o venci uma vez e posso vencer outra. Eu fico empolgada só de imaginar a cara dele ao ser derrotado novamente por mim.

— É bom te ver mais disposta, essa vitória parece ter lhe feito muito bem. Só tente não provocar tanto o Sr. Kaiba, eu temo o que pode acontecer se você o levar ao limite.

— Não há o que se preocupar, Samantha. Eu sei bem como lidar com aquele bastardo, ele não me intimida, ainda mais depois da vitória de ontem.

**********

Ele atirou com violência a pasta de documentos, já impaciente por ser incapaz de se concentrar. Após mais de dez tentativas, ele percebeu que não iria ser capaz de analisar aqueles papeis, sua cabeça não estava ali no seu escritório, era inútil tentar fazer qualquer outra coisa num dia como aquele. A sua consciência o atormentava incessantemente, lhe levando de volta ao momento em que fora derrotado por Mai.

Kaiba sentia o seu sangue ferver ao lembrar-se dela, de suas palavras, da expressão que tinha ao afirmar que ele havia perdido e principalmente por saber que ela não estava errada.

Ele agiu como se o duelo já estivesse ganho, negligenciou uma batalha que ainda não chegara ao fim. Havia a subestimado, deixou que o desprezo que sentia por ela o cegasse. Mesmo após ter o baralho de Mai em suas mãos, ainda assim não deu atenção ao potencial dele. Deixou de invocar mais monstros poderosos, simplesmente por considerar que seriam esforços desnecessários. Cometeu erros injustificáveis, dignos de um principiante e tudo por presunção.

A verdade era que tinha se enganado a respeito dela, ainda que odiasse admitir havia a julgado mal. E por causa desse estúpido erro o seu orgulho estava novamente manchado, dessa vez por uma pessoa que ele considerava muito inferior a ele.

Estava furioso consigo mesmo e com Mai Valentine. Desde o último duelo contra Yugi ele não tinha passado por algo assim, mas diferente de ser derrotado pelo Rei dos Jogos, sentia que aquela situação era inadmissível. Uma coisa era ser derrotado por Yugi Muto, alguém que havia feito por merecer seu respeito, e outra bem diferente era perder para Mai.

— Maldita! — ele exclamou com irritação — Como pude deixar que ela me humilhasse daquela forma? Eu não posso deixar as coisas desse modo, preciso reverter essa situação ridícula.

Seto não tinha dúvidas sobre o que deveria ser feito para aliviar a vergonha daquela derrota tão detestável, ele precisava duelar novamente contra Mai. E desta vez iria certificar-se de realmente esmagá-la, para apagar de sua memória todo o constrangimento que ele havia trago a si mesmo ao se permitir ser de vencido por ela.

*********

Mai estava sozinha no quarto, já fazia um bom tempo desde que Samantha havia se despedido dela. Começava a sentir-se sonolenta e imaginou que já deveria ser tarde da noite.

Haviam cartas espalhadas por toda a cama, ela estava checando animadamente cada uma delas, com a intenção de conferir se realmente não faltava nada em seu precioso baralho. Ela queria ter feito isso no momento em que teve seu deck de volta, mas graças ao duelo com Kaiba não teve tempo.

Ela sorriu contente, ao pegar a última carta, por fim confirmando que não faltava nada. Sentiu-se aliviada, havia passado tanto tempo longe do seu próprio baralho e temia não conseguir recuperá-lo intacto.

Enquanto juntava as cartas que estavam espalhadas, ela ouviu de repente a porta do quarto ser aberta. Logo concluiu que era Samantha e apenas continuou a recolher as cartas. No entanto, ao ouvir passos ecoando na sua direção, ela finalmente deixou as cartas e levantou a cabeça para encontrar a pessoa que estava ali, surpreendeu-se ao encontrar Kaiba em sua frente.

Seto tinha um olhar mais gélido que o habitual e trajava um terno azul-marinho. Não havia nem se dado o trabalho de se trocar, assim que chegou da KaibaKorp logo pegou os discos de duelos e dirigiu-se para o quarto de Mai, ele foi incapaz de conter a ansiedade de finalmente colocar um fim na questão que tanto lhe atormentava.

Ainda surpresa com a inesperada aparição de Kaiba, Mai não conseguiu ignorar o quão atraente ele parecia naquele visual. A cor do terno combinava perfeitamente com os azuis e frios olhos de Seto. Mesmo que ele fosse um grande imbecil, ela tinha que admitir que ele tinha uma beleza que não poderia ser facilmente ignorada.

— Sabia que é falta de educação entrar sem bater? Isso foi muito rude, eu poderia estar me trocando…

— Essa é a minha mansão, então posso me comportar como bem entender. — respondeu seco, a encarando com um olhar indiferente.

— Mas o que você quer comigo a essa hora? — ela questionou confusa, mas logo compreendeu o que ele estava fazendo ali, ao perceber que Seto tinha um disco de duelo no seu braço e segurava outro na mão livre. — Já veio atrás de uma revanche? Eu não imaginei que seria tão cedo, você é realmente obcecado. — completou, revirando os olhos em desgosto.

— É isso mesmo, Valentine. Eu exijo um novo duelo!

— E se eu não quiser? Já está tarde e eu já estou tão cansada, não sei se me sinto disposta o suficiente para duelar. — disse, fingindo um bocejo, apenas para irritá-lo.

— Nem pense em recusar, eu não sairei daqui enquanto nós não duelarmos. — ele anunciou com severidade, cada vez mais impaciente.

— Está bem, farei esse esforço por você. No entanto, eu tenho uma condição para aceitar esse duelo.

Ela viu naquele duelo uma oportunidade para se livrar das ameaças de Kaiba, então sem hesitar ela resolveu se ariscar.

— Qual?

— Eu duelarei com a condição de que nós façamos uma aposta.

— Aposta? E quais seriam os termos dessa aposta?

— Se eu ganhar você terá que me deixar ir embora daqui e jamais me ameaçar novamente, ou citar qualquer uma das coisas que você sabe a respeito do meu passado. — ela explicou, dessa vez com uma expressão séria.

— Entendo… então é isso que você quer. — ele disse parecendo pensativo. — Mas se eu vencer, o que eu ganho com isso?

Mai parou para pensar por alguns segundos, sem saber que resposta dar. Ela não tinha nada para oferecer naquele momento, mas como estava confiante que venceria resolveu não se preocupar.

— Bom, eu farei o que você quiser. Não me importo com o que escolha, não é como se você ganhar.

— Você está bem confiante, não é? — ele questionou, a encarando com desprezo e por fim concordou com os termos. — Eu não gostei dessa aposta, não há nada que eu queira de você, mas eu aceitarei seus termos.

Seto foi até ela e lhe entregou o disco de duelo e então caminhou até o outro lado do quarto, para que houvesse espaço o suficiente para que os hologramas se materializassem. Mai então juntou as suas cartas, que estavam todas espalhadas na cama e embaralhou seu deck, em seguida encaixou o disco de duelo em seu braço e depositou o baralho no aparelho.

— Está preparado para ser derrotado novamente por mim, Kaiba? — perguntou ela num tom de deboche.

Seto a olhou fixamente por alguns segundos, espantado com o quão confiante Mai parecia estar, por fim ele deu um leve sorriso, parecendo achar graça nas palavras dela.

— Você está confiante demais, Valentine. Não pense que cometerei o mesmo erro duas vezes, eu não serei derrotado por você mais uma vez.

— Espera, então quer dizer que as últimas vezes que você foi derrotado pelo Yugi foram completamente planejadas? — perguntou, tentando novamente o atingir.

— Chega de conversa, vamos começar logo esse duelo. — a reposta foi seca.

— Claro, como quiser. Bem… como você foi o perdedor da última partida, deixarei que comece. — ela afirmou sorrindo, enquanto lhe lançava uma piscadela.

Ele a fuzilou com o olhar, já se sentindo impaciente com as tentativas dela de o provocar, que para a infelicidade dele estavam funcionando.

— Duelo! — os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo, em seguida ambos sacaram cinco cartas e o duelo finalmente teve o seu início.

— Primeiro, eu ativo a carta Graceful Charity, que me permite sacar três novas cartas, com a condição de descartar duas. — ele sorriu a ver as novas cartas que havia sacado. — Eu invoco o Giant Germ em modo defesa, então…

— Qual é a desse monstro ridículo? — questionou ela, o interrompendo. — Ele parece fraco demais para os seus padrões.

— Eu coloco uma carta virada para baixo e encerro o meu turno. — ele continuo, ignorando completamente as palavras de Mai.

— Minha vez! — anunciou ela, sacando uma nova carta. — Vou começar invocando a Amazoness Swords Woman em modo de ataque e agora eu te ajudarei a se livrar desse monstro tão lamentável. Vá Amazoness Swords Woman, destrua o monstro do Kaiba. — o monstro foi destruído, porém, logo o disco de duelo fez um barulho e os pontos de vida de Mai diminuíram e ela não conseguiu compreender o que acontecera. — O quê? Como eu perdi quinhentos pontos de vida?

Seto sorriu.

— É simples, foi graças a habilidade especial do meu monstro. Quando o Giant Germ é destruído por batalha e enviado para o cemitério ele causa quinhentos pontos de dano no oponente, além disso, eu posso invocar quantas cópias dele forem possíveis, direito do meu deck para o campo em modo de ataque. — ele explicou, invocando um novo monstro no campo, que era idêntico ao que acabara de ser destruído.

— Não faz diferença, ele continua sendo um monstro fraco. — ele disse sem humor, não muito feliz pelos pontos perdidos.

— Mas isso não é tudo, o monstro que você atacou estava infectado e ao destruí-lo você ativou a minha armadilha. Prepare-se para ter seu deck destruído, revelar armadilha: Crush Card Virus!

— O que essa porcaria faz? — ela perguntou entediada, não se impressionando com a carta de imediato, então lembrou-se do Reino dos Duelistas. — Espera… eu me lembro dessa carta, você a usou contra o Pegasus.

— Se você se lembra dela, então já deve saber o que te espera. Quando um monstro infectado pelo Crush Card Virus é destruído todos os monstros que oponente controla, que têm 1500 ou mais de ataque, são destruídos e isso inclui as cartas na sua mão e baralho.

— Não pode ser, todos os meus monstros mais fortes… — Mai se lamentou, ao observar sua Amazoness desaparecendo do campo.

Sua situação havia se tornado complexa, todo o seu baralho foi arruinado por aquela armadilha. Agora os únicos monstros que haviam restado no seu baralho, por terem apenas 1300 pontos de ataque, eram as três cópias da  Harpie Lady.

— O que foi, Valentine? Será que não restou nenhum monstro no seu baralho? — ele zombou.

— Seu bastardo! Não pense que esse duelo já está acabado, você ainda está longe de me derrotar. Eu tenho todas as cartas que preciso para te vencer. — apesar das palavras ela se sentia insegura, o seu campo estava completamente desprotegido, então fez a única coisa que podia. — Eu ativo a carta mágica Monster Reborn e invoco especialmente do meu cemitério o Harpie's Pet Dragon em modo de ataque, e termino a minha jogada.

— Então é a minha vez. — sacou uma nova carta. — Eu invoco Vorse Raider em modo de ataque, agora é hora de acabar com esse seu dragão. Vá Vorse Raider, destrua aquele monstro insignificante.

— Mas o seu monstro é mais fraco, o que você está planejando?

— Ativar mágica rápida: Shrink! Essa carta corta pela metade o ataque do monstro alvo, ou seja, agora meu Vorse Raider pode facilmente destruí-lo. — o monstro de Mai foi destruído, causando a ela um dano de 900 pontos de vida. — E seguida eu ataco com o Giant Germ e encerro o meu turno.

Os pontos dela caíram para apenas 1600, enquanto Seto ainda estava com seus intocados. Ele não escondia a satisfação que sentia, tinha um sorriso convencido. Ela, por outro lado, começava a desesperar-se.

— Minha vez, sacar! — ela puxou mais uma carta, que acabou por ser algo que lhe auxiliaria. — Você perguntou se eu ainda tinha monstros no meu baralho, aqui está a resposta. Apareça, Harpie Lady! — ela afirmou, sentindo-se novamente esperançosa. — E isso não é tudo, eu darei a minha harpia alguns equipamentos. Primeiro ativo Cyber Shield, que aumenta o ataque dela em 500 pontos, segundo Rose Whip, que acrescenta 300 pontos de ataque, e para terminar eu ativo a Aero Nail, que dará mais 300 pontos. — por fim o ataque da Harpie Lady, graças aos equipamentos, subiu para 2400.

— Quanto trabalho só para fortalecer um monstro tão fraco…

— Você ainda se atreve a chamar a minha harpia de fraca? Apenas observe o que ela vai fazer com você. Harpie Lady, acabe com o Giant Germ! — o monstro foi destruído, fazendo com que Kaiba perdesse 1400 pontos de vida. — Viu o que ela pode fazer?

— Não esqueça do efeito do meu monstro, já que você o mandou para o cemitério irá perder mais 500 pontos de vida. — ele disse com indiferença, não se intimidando com o ataque de Mai. — Agora é minha vez! — disse sacando uma carta. — Eu invoco o Spear Dragon em modo de defesa, passo o Vorse Raider também para defesa e termino minha jogada.

— Resolveu passar para a defensiva? Então eu continuarei a atacar, vá Harpie Lady, ataque o Vorse Raider.

— Minha vez! — disse puxando uma nova carta, que era justamente o que ele precisava naquele momento. — Primeiro eu ativo a carta mágica White Dragon Ritual, ofereço um monstro da minha mão como sacrifício, então invoco o Paladin of White Dragon em modo de ataque. Mas ele não vai ficar em campo por muito tempo, porque eu ativo a sua habilidade especial, que o oferecendo como tributo me permite invocar especialmente um Blue-Eyes da minha mão ou deck. Apareça meu poderoso e mais leal servo, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

— Esse dragão estúpido de novo? Eu já o de destruí no nosso primeiro duelo, não vai ser difícil fazer de novo.

— Lamento, Valentine. Mas você não irá tocar novamente no meu precioso dragão. — ele afirmou em um tom sério, parando para encará-la. — O que aconteceu ontem foi um grande equívoco, um erro que jamais se repetirá. Então tome cuidado com as suas palavras, porque em breve você será esmagada pelo meu Blue-Eyes.

— O duelo ainda está longe de acabar, deixe de dizer coisas estúpidas e termine logo a sua jogada.

— Para a sua sorte, devido ao efeito do Paladin of White Dragon, não posso atacar com o Blue-Eyes nessa rodada. Eu apenas colocarei uma carta virada para baixo e encerro meu turno.

— É a minha vez, sacar! Eu ativo a carta mágica Pot of Greed, que me permite sacar duas novas cartas, em seguida ativo a mágica Elegant Egotist e invoco especialmente uma nova Harpie Lady em modo de defesa. Agora vá harpia, destrua o Spear Dragon. — o dragão desapareceu, restando apenas o intimidador Blue-Eyes no campo de Kaiba. — Eu coloco uma carta virada para baixo e finalizo a minha jogada.

— Minha vez. — puxou uma nova carta. — Ativo a habilidade especial do Thunder Dragon, que ao descartá-lo me permite adicionar duas cópias dele para minha mão, então ativo a carta mágica Polymerization para fundir os dois e invocar especialmente o Twin–Head Thunder Dragon em modo de ataque. Vá, Twin–Head, destrua a harpia que está em modo de ataque.

— Não, você não vai destruí-la! Revelar armadilha: Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation! Quando meu oponente declara um ataque e eu tenho duas ou mais harpias em campo eu posso ativa-la, além de negar o ataque do seu monstro ela ainda o força a encerrar a sua Fase de Batalha.

Kaiba deu uma risada amarga, já se sentindo impaciente com a duração daquele duelo. A cada minuto que passava ele se sentia mais ansioso para ensinar uma lição a Mai, precisava derrotá-la para lhe mostrar qual era o seu verdadeiro lugar e principalmente para ficar em paz.

— Pode atrasar esse ataque o quanto quiser, nada mudará o fato de que no final todos esses monstros medíocres serram destruídos.

— Claro, Kaiba. Exatamente como aconteceu ontem, não é? — zombou novamente, enquanto puxava uma nova carta. — Eu só vou colocar uma carta virada para baixo e termino a minha vez.

— Twin–Head, ataque novamente a harpia!

— Idiota, eu já lhe disse que não vai tocar nas minhas harpias! Ativar armadilha, Mirror Wall! Essa carta cria uma barreira de proteção em volta dos meus monstros, toda vez que um dos seus monstros atacar terá o poder cortado pela metade. Pode dizer adeus para o seu dragãozinho, Kaiba.

O monstro dele teve o ataque cortado pela metade, fazendo com que fosse destruído e causando um dano de mil pontos em Seto.

— Maldita! — exclamou frustrado.

— Se você já acabou, então é a minha vez. — disse confiante, pegando uma nova carta. — Eu ativo a carta mágica Spell Reproduction, que me permite pegar de volta uma carta mágica do meu cemitério, desde que descarte duas mágicas. Eu escolho a Monster Reborn, agora com ela trarei de volta o querido mascote das minhas harpias. Apareça: Harpie's Pet Dragon! E para cada harpia em campo, ele ganha 300 pontos de ataque e defesa.

— Então essa besta imunda está de volta? Não é como se ele fosse páreo para um dragão de verdade como o meu, em breve ele será destruído novamente.

— Claro, vá em frente e o ataque. Quero ver se o seu poderoso dragão será capaz de derrotá-lo após ser afetado pela minha barreira de proteção. Eu vou apenas colocar uma carta virada e com isso termino o meu turno.

— Minha vez! — ele sacou uma nova carta, sorrindo vitorioso ao ver o que acabara de puxar. — Esse duelo já se estendeu por tempo demais, é chegado o momento de pôr um fim nessa batalha! Primeiro ativo Monster Reborn e invoco especialmente do meu cemitério, um novo Blue-Eyes.

— Isso não está certo, você não tinha nenhum Blue-Eyes no cemitério.

— Eu descartei no meu primeiro turno, quando ativei Graceful Charity. Todo esse tempo ele esteve lá, apenas aguardando o momento de finalmente vir à tona e participar do momento final da sua destruição.

— Não fique tão confiante, o fato de ter dois Blue-Eyes não muda nada, a Mirror Wall ainda continua em campo. — disse tentando parecer despreocupada, mas a verdade era que aqueles dois dragões não poderiam ser ignorados.

— Isso é o que veremos, Valentine. Agora eu invoco La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp em modo de ataque, então ativo a carta mágica Heavy Storm, que destruirá todas as mágicas e armadilhas em campo.

Mai logo compreendeu o que aquilo significava e ficou em choque.

— O quê? As minhas armadilhas…

— Isso mesmo, agora o campo está livre. — ele salientou com ferocidade, já sentindo o sabor da vitória. — La Jinn, acabe com harpia que está em modo de defesa! — a harpia desapareceu, fazendo com o que o dragão de Mai perdesse 300 pontos de ataque. — Meu primeiro Blue-Eyes, destrua a harpia restante! — com o ataque ela perdeu 600 pontos de vida e o ataque do dragão caiu uma vez mais. — Agora é momento de finalmente esmagar você e recuperar a vitória que é minha por direito! Vá, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, acabe com ela! — o dragão de Mai desapareceu e seus pontos vida zeraram e Kaiba foi o vencedor.

Mai quase não conseguia acreditar naquele resultado, havia sido derrotada e perdido a única oportunidade de livra-se das ameaças de Seto.

Ela retirou o disco de duelo do seu braço, colocando-o na cama, tentando fazer o possível para adiar o encontro com os olhos de Kaiba. Não queria encará-lo, sabia bem o que encontraria ali, não sentia vontade de lidar com toda a sua arrogância depois daquela vitória.

— O que aconteceu com toda aquela confiança, Valentine? Será que desapareceu depois dessa derrota? — ele soou triunfante, enquanto caminhava na direção dela.

Percebendo que seria incapaz de ignorá-lo, ela se viu forçada a lhe dar uma resposta.

— Bastardo… — ela murmurou ainda com o olhar baixo. — Você venceu, o que ainda está fazendo aqui? Me deixe em paz.

Seto deu uma longa gargalhada, realmente se divertindo com a reação de Mai.

— Não, eu não irei embora. Não antes de ver a derrota e humilhação estampadas no seu rosto, esse é o meu maior prêmio como vencedor. — se calou por um momento, finalmente estando a pouco mais de dois passos de distância dela. — Vamos, se levante e me mostre logo a sua cara de perdedora! — ele exigiu por fim, com toda a arrogância pela qual era conhecido.

Ele ansiava por aquilo, depois de toda a frustração e vergonha que havia o feito passar, Kaiba sentia merecer ao menos vê-la na situação em ela o jogou no dia anterior.

— Seu maldito! — ela exclamou com revolta, finalmente deixando seus olhos se encontrarem com os de Kaiba.

— Então essa é a face de uma perdedora. Realmente combina com você, Valentine.

Tomada pela fúria, levantou-se num rompante, ficando cara a cara com Seto. Ela tomara a decisão de que não iria se mostrar abalada, seu orgulho não lhe permitiria dar esse gostinho a Kaiba.

— E daí que eu perdi? Pelo menos lutei com todas as minhas forças. E diferente de você, Kaiba. — deixou escapar uma curta risada e então completou: — Eu não sou uma covarde que não consegue lidar com uma simples derrota.

— Quem você está chamando de covarde? Você não sabe nada sobre mim, garota. — afirmou, começando a sentir a impaciência tomar conta de si.

— Do que mais pode se chamar alguém que ameaça se suicidar, apenas para convencer o oponente a desistir da vitória? — ela o questionou, num tom que aparentemente era suave, mas que transbordava provocação. — O Yugi ficou devastado… apenas para salvar a vida de um imbecil como você, ele teve que desistir após tanto esforço. Qual é o prazer em ser vitorioso dessa forma? Eu realmente gostaria de saber, Kaiba.

Por um instante os olhos de Seto pareceram se tornar vazios, sendo subitamente obrigado a retornar aquele momento tão humilhante.

Não se orgulhava nem um pouco das suas atitudes, aquela era uma memória que ele gostaria que desaparecesse. A sua honra era ferida por aquela lembrança, mas não poderia se arrepender daquelas ações, pois agira com o propósito de salvar seu irmão e nada era mais importante para ele do que Mokuba.

— Não fale como se soubesse de algo, você não tem o direito de trazer de volta essas humilhações do passado.

Mai tomou aquelas palavras como encorajamento para continuar. Almejava atingi-lo, da mesma forma que ele já havia feito com ela tantas vezes em outros momentos.

— Qual o problema, querido? Você se orgulha tanto de vencer, então nós deveríamos falar de uma vitória tão gloriosa como aquela. Afinal de contas, não foi a única vez que você conseguiu derrotá-lo?

Os olhos azuis se ergueram para encontrar os dela, o vazio havia desparecido e no seu lugar existia um brilho de pura cólera.

— Eu realmente te aconselho a parar com essas provocações, do contrário você irá se arrepender. — o tom era frio e muito mais sério do que habitual, mas não foi o suficiente para que Mai se intimidasse.

Ela deu mais uma risada, ainda o encarando.

— Como se eu fosse me intimidar com mais uma ameaça, essa história já está ficando batida, pode fazer o que quiser. A culpa não é minha se você é um covarde que não consegue lidar com as próprias ações.

— Valentine, eu farei com que se arrependa dessas palavras. — ele praticamente rosnou, a encarando com o olhar brilhando de fúria.

— E o que vai fazer? Me agredir? — não existia um pingo de hesitação em sua voz, a cada momento ela sentia mais satisfeita com as reações de Kaiba. — Vá em frente, seria ótimo ter motivo para conseguir arrancar uma grana de você, eu soube que as indenizações por agressão costumam ser bem grandes. — ela completou, lhe lançando um olhar desafiador que fora o estopim para Seto.

Aquele era o limite dele, a sua paciência havia se esgotado completamente e não podia mais aguentar toda aquela insolência, precisava fazer com que ela se calasse. Em um movimento brusco ele agarrou com violência os pulsos de Mai, a puxando para perto de si.

A verdade era que realmente sentia vontade de machucá-la, nunca encontrara uma garota tão insolente quanto ela. Em pouquíssimo tempo havia lhe causado tantos inconvincentes, tanto tormento desnecessário. Ele precisava fazê-la engolir todas aquelas palavras ultrajantes, fazer com ela se arrependesse profundamente de toda a sua petulância. Ele queria puni-la, mas aquele maldito rosto parecia tão belo para ser destruído e ele sabia bem o quão condenável era aquele pensamento, jamais poderia agredir uma mulher.

Mai ficou imóvel por longos segundos, paralisada como a súbita atitude de Kaiba. Sentindo-se pela primeira vez intimidada, graças a crescente proximidade entre os dois, que parecia tornar-se menor a cada instante.

— O que você pensa que está… — não houve tempo para reação e muito menos para terminar a frase, ela foi interrompida ao sentir os lábios quentes de Kaiba sendo pressionados contra os seus.

Seto simplesmente a beijou, sem delicadeza alguma. Em ato rude e impensado, meramente deixou-se controlar pelo misto de fúria e atração que sentia por ela.

Por um momento ela não soube como reagir, não conseguia raciocinar direito. Quando se deu conta do que ele estava tentando fazer, tentou resistir ao beijo, não queria se deixar levar por aqueles audaciosos lábios. Contudo, em algum momento a insistência de Kaiba a venceu, ela apenas se entregou aquela estranha e nova sensação, que de todo não parecia ser tão ruim.

Subitamente, após o que pareceu ser uma eternidade, os dois se separam em fim.

Kaiba pareceu finalmente recuperar a razão, censurando-se mentalmente pelo o que acabara de fazer. Ele encarrou Mai, que parecia chocada demais para lhe dizer qualquer coisa. Então olhou para suas mãos, finalmente percebendo que ainda segurava com excessiva força os pulsos dela, imediatamente ele a soltou e saiu dali o mais rápido que pode.

Quando escutou a porta ser fechada ela pareceu despertar do transe, ainda sentindo a sua respiração irregular, Mai piscou algumas vezes olhando ao redor do quarto, como se procurasse algo. Em seguida deixou-se cair na cama que estava atrás de si, sentindo logo o seu corpo se chocar com macio colchão. E continuou ali por um bom tempo, apenas fitando o teto em um estado de confusão, esforçando-se para compreender o que havia acabado de acontecer e porquê aquilo havia a afetado tanto.


End file.
